character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erazor Djinn (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Erazor Djinn= |-|Alf Layla wa-Layla= Summary Erazor Djinn is the main antagonist of Sonic and the Secret Rings. He is an evil djinn from the world of the Arabian Nights and the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. By releasing the stories from the Arabian Nights storybook and absorbing their power, Erazor's goal is to take over his world and bend it to his will and then make his way into Sonic's world. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-B, likely High 2-A Name: Erazor Djinn, The Genie of the Lamp | Alf Layla wa-Layla Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Described as being sealed inside of his lamp "long ago") Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Magic, Reality Warping (As a Djinn, Erazor can reshape reality in accordance with wishes he grants), Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Anyone struck with the Flame of Judgement curse will die once the flame is extinguished), Summoning (Of ghosts, Djinn and various other monsters), Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on his lamp), Energy Manipulation, Resurrection | All previous abilities on a vastly enhanced scale in addition to Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Harvested 100 out of the 1001 Arabian Nights, with each night being a universe independant on its own) | Multiverse level (Completely destroyed the space-time of the Arabian Nights reality just by existing and planned to recreate it in his image, where the Arabian Nights contain 1001 stories, which are the 1001 Nights, with each story being a universe in its own, containing infinite dreams of the characters that are in it, and is powered by the World Rings. His ultimate attack held the Arabian Nights' essence), likely High Multiverse level+ (Stated that he would travel to Sonic's world and rewrite it in his own image after being done doing the same with the Arabian Nights) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep pace with Sonic) | Infinite (Flew in a timeless void during his battle against Darkspine Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Class | Multiversal Class, likely High Multiversal Class+ Durability: Low Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Sonic) | Multiverse level (Tanked his ultimate attack when it was reflected on him, which held the Arabian Nights' essence), likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Hundreds of meters with attacks. Planetary with reality warping | Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with reality warping and Cross-Dimensional travel (Stated that after he finishes transforming the world of the Arabian Nights, he would travel to Sonic's world and do the same there) Standard Equipment: His sword (A large razor) | The World Rings of Hope, Joy, Pleasure and Desire Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Arrogant, if an enemy has his lamp, Erazor is forced to grant them three wishes, and he will die if it's destroyed | His heart is more vulnerable than the rest of his body, the World Rings have driven him to insanity. Key: Erazor Djinn | Alf Layla wa-Layla Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 2